Warn Me Next Time
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Sometimes, Daisuke wishes for a little warning before it all happens. Oh well. Daikeru


Title: Warn Me Next Time

Pairing(s): DaiKeru

Warning(s): Yaoi, plotless, pointless, sexual implications (I always feel smart when I state it like that rather than "HINTS OF WILD HOT SMEX!")

Disclaimer: I'm here on behalf of Aku to announce that when the world is taken over by her, Digimon will be owned by her. But in the meantime, it shall not be owned by her.

Aku: This is gonna be a really random one-shot that I thought of while I was eating a hot dog... yeah...

**ooooo** **Warn Me Next Time** **ooooo**

Motomiya Daisuke was never one to question himself. He was known for his unwavering confidence and unyielding faith in whatever he did and whichever way he went about to doing it. Although this proved to be a downfall at points, he was still alive and breathing, so it must be working for him. Yes, he was definitely one never to question himself – after all, questioning was a 'waste of valuable sleeping time' he would say, and a 'task too much for his thick head to handle' the others would laughingly agree.

But on this lovely Sunday morning, where neither school nor the Digital World was threatening to bother him, he was questioning himself on a rather personal level. And he blamed it on the decision he made the previous night. Why no one warned him was beyond the bounds of his thought process. Then again, he reasoned, what could possibly be so harmful about the position he was in now. No one would have suspected such a crisis arising. It was bizarre and outright strange. So unusual that the brunette had to slowly – more slowly than usually – recall the circumstances he found himself in on this would-be beautiful morning.

Daisuke was currently in a bed and under a comforter that didn't belong to him and wasn't located in his home. He was also relatively sweaty, his naked chest touching against another's bare skin, which also had a light sheen of sweat of its own. The skin of the other was lighter than his own, as if the sun was not worthy enough to caress the delicate flesh of the other. The hair of the other occupant of the bed also contradicted his own, an extract of the sun's rays perched hastily across his head, mussed from their antics from the night before. Daisuke was a mixture of caramel skin and chocolate tresses, while the other was a mixture of white chocolate flesh and butterscotch locks. After that thought, Daisuke wondered if that's what the other tasted like, which of course brought him to wonder why he was even wondering about such a thing.

A slight moan from his side brought him out of his reverie, as he glanced down beside him to see the other beginning to move, the effects of sleep slowly dissipating away. Slowly, twin soft sapphires appeared, shimmering slightly from the morning sun and the slight glaze of sleep still within those irises.

"Morning 'Suke..." He slurred to the brunette, as he finally recognized the face of the one beside him before a yawn escaped between his lips.

"Mornin-" Before he could finish his greeting to the blonde beside him, the door to the room they were both occupying opened up and standing in the doorway was another blonde, the older brother of the sleepy blonde beside Daisuke to be exact.

"Hey Takeru! Do you wanna-" Yamato paused, his twin sapphires beholding the sight before him, hardening like the gems themselves at the state of undress of his precious little brother. The two younger boys were both lying in the same bed, the baby blue comforter lying innocently across them, covering from the hips down, which left their naked chests open to the heat of the sun sneaking through the window. A blonde head of hair was cuddled against the copper-skinned chest of the other, while his hair was messy from more than just the pillow's doing. All in all, his precious little brother had that just-got-laid look and it's safe to say, Yamato was not happy.

"MOTOMIYA!" An unhappy Ishida was one thing, but a completely berserk, angry one was another. Especially if the source of anger deals with said Ishida's most precious younger brother, one Taikashi Takeru.

Pure instinct told him to get as far away as possible, so Daisuke did just that, getting up and running from the overprotective brother. But there's only so many places to go in one apartment, and outside was not an option since he was only dressed in his boxers. The state of dress of the brunette calmed Yamato's nerves slightly, but the fact that he was nearly naked brought another surge of anger to run through the blonde. Takeru woke up as he always did, slowly standing up and entering the kitchen to prepare breakfast, also dressed in boxers.

"Why are you chasing me!" Daisuke figured that hiding behind Takeru would be his best hope, as he used said blonde as a human shield.

"Why were you in bed with my brother!" Yamato growled, fists clenched to his side, as he was picturing all the ways he could murder the brunette. He grabbed Takeru, pulling him away from the evil Daisuke who was trying to steal away his little brother's innocence – or at least that was the scenario currently in his mind.

"There was only one bed and 'Keru insisted!"

"You have a petname for him now!"

"Eep! 'Keru, help me!"

Takeru sighed, wondering why they were making so much noise for so early in the morning, as he continued to cook eggs with an overprotective Yamato still attached to him. "Yamato, I suggested Daisuke to sleep in my bed because the couch kills your back, it was hot the night before so we slept in only our boxers, you know that I tend to move towards warmth in my sleep, and he did not steal away my innocence."

"..."

Daisuke sighed in relief, as Yamato slowly processed all that Takeru had just said.

"...you sure?"

"Yes, Yamato. I think I would know if someone had sex with me. Especially if a guy did. I mean, I would notice if something that big went up my-"

"Alright, enough!"

After the commotion of the morning settled, the three had breakfast. Yamato and Daisuke were contently eating the breakfast Takeru had prepared for them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The only brunette in the apartment asked, glancing up from his food at the younger blonde who was perched on the kitchen counter.

"Yup!" Takeru beamed, as he reached for the fruits, grabbing a banana.

"He has a fruit fetish." Yamato snickered, as his brother glared at him before happily returning to the yellow fruit.

Takeru slowly peeled the yellow skin, relishing in the scent of banana that filled his senses. Delicately taking his first nibble, the blonde sighed ecstatically as the sweet flavor tickled his taste buds and the smooth, unique texture of the fruit filled his mouth.

But as much as Takeru was enjoying his banana, someone else was enjoying it as much as he was. His eyes never left from the moment the sweet flesh of the fruit touched the blonde's lips, entering between his lips slowly. The bliss that blossomed across the Child of Hope's face astounded him, as he could almost feel the pleasure filling the blonde's system. Or maybe it was only the way he was watching him, his mind contorting the simple act of eating. Either way, Daisuke felt a burning sensation run through his veins, centering towards his middle.

And then another sensation came sharply at the back of his head, but it was definitely not pleasant. The source of his pain was the hand of the elder blonde. Looking around, Daisuke realized he had been in a daydream, while the blonde center of that daydream had already left the kitchen and was currently in the bathroom from the evident sounds of the shower running.

The morning had been rather eventful in the apartment of Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru. And if Daisuke believed he had only begun questioning, he would be in for a surprise, as the afternoon came crashing about.

The three had decided that on such a sunny day, it would be too nice to stay inside. Well, Takeru had suggested they hang out at the park, and Daisuke had agreed. Yamato had tagged along to watch over his brother, making sure a certain brunette wouldn't take advantage of the usually oblivious blonde. That, in turn, caused Takeru to invite Taichi along to distract his protective older brother from going psychotic every time anyone dared to go near him because heaven forbid anyone was attracted to the teenager – the matured male who had outgrown his hat, let his sun-kissed hair grow out with his heaven-blessed skin milked to a flawless perfection, and his body was slim, yet firmed with the delicate outline of muscles.

The four continued to the park, as Taichi and Daisuke found themselves immersed in a soccer match between the two. Yamato and Takeru relaxed on top a hill, overlooking the entire place. The grass tickled against his bare legs and arms, but the younger blonde found the sun absolutely blissful. Yamato smiled gently down at his resting brother, finding himself relaxing beside the other blonde. Lying down with his arms behind his head, Yamato's eyelids slipped slowly closed. Takeru was already fast asleep, but with the new warmth beside him, he began to curl against his older brother's body. Yamato smiled lightly as the blonde tresses that matched his own tickled against his chin. The two brothers created an enticing picture for the onlookers, each smiling as the "lovers" looked so adorable together.

"Aw, look at those two blondes. Aren't they so cute together?"

"Yeah, they must be boyfriends." Two girls squealed, witnessed the serenity surrounding the two on top of the hill, as they walked through the park.

"Hm, they aren't talking about..." Catching their attention, Taichi was the first to glance towards the direction the first girl had pointed in. Daisuke followed his gaze, setting his sights on the two blondes on top the hill, who were both fast asleep, oblivious to the assumptions viewers were making towards them.

"B-boyfriends!" Daisuke stuttered out, trying to erase the image of Yamato and Takeru together in an intimate way.

"Well, they don't look too much alike, and they have different last names. It's not too surprising if others wouldn't know they were brothers." Taichi reasoned, as the two brunettes began their trek up the hill. Once at the top, the two stared at the sleeping duo. "They do look kind of cute like that."

"Cute?" It wasn't like Daisuke didn't see what Taichi meant. What, with Takeru curled up beside Yamato, and one of Yamato's arms having snuck around his brother in a protective way. It was cute, but it was disturbing Daisuke for some reason. He couldn't figure out how, but it was disrupting his relatively stable world.

"Alright, you wake up Takeru, and I'll get Yamato." The former Child of Courage stated, as he snuck over to Yamato's side. Daisuke sighed, as he kneeled down on the side Takeru was on. He was about to nudge the blonde awake, until he caught sight of tranquil smile perched on his lips. He knew he'd feel guilty if he were to wake Takeru up. He turned his eyes away in time to notice that the elder brunette had leaned down towards Yamato, his lips precariously close to the other. Taichi took in a deep breath and leaned further, the light cologne Yamato was fond of gently wafting by his noise.

"YAMATO!" He screamed into the ear of the blonde, as blue eyes shot open, surprised by the outburst. Frantically searching around, he looked for anything out of the ordinary, but once those ice blue diamonds found the laughing brunette, all hell broke lose.

"Taichi..." The name was said quietly, but the irritation seething within that voice sent shivers up Daisuke's back. He also concluded that Taichi felt it too, reading the look upon the elder brunette's face.

"Y-Yamato... you wouldn't do anything bad to your best friend, would you?" Taichi backed away, as Yamato started taking heavy steps towards him. "Y-you wouldn't want to murder someone in front of Takeru..."

A growl emitted from Yamato's throat, as he resembled his counterpart at this moment, slowly approaching his prey. "I suggest you run, Yagami..."

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" And that began the race for his life, as Taichi ran from an angry Yamato. Lesson learned: Never disturb Yamato if he is napping or with his precious little brother Takeru. Taichi had just broken those two very important rules all in one go. Daisuke prayed for Taichi's wellbeing.

"Suke?" He turned towards his nickname, looking down at the sleepy blonde. For some reason, he always seemed to be there when Takeru was just waking up.

"Hey 'Keru. Have a good nap?"

"Yeah. Where's Yamato? And Taichi?"

"Umm... something came up, so it's just gonna be the two of us for a while, I guess."

"Oh. Alright." As if looking for the opportune moment, the blonde's stomach emitted a rather loud growl, whining in the emptiness of itself. Blushing sheepishly, Takeru stood up, stretching out his sore muscles. "Guess I'm hungry now. I think I saw a vendor when we were walking through before."

The two went off, backtracking in search of the necessity known as food. Spotting the vendor he had seen before, Takeru anxiously ordered a hot dog for each of them, as they both smothered condiments on them. Not the first time in one day, Daisuke found his eyes wandering and stopping to stare at the blonde. Takeru had only put mustard on the hotdog, finding the relish to be too sour, he was never fond of onions, and the ketchup, he claimed, took away the taste of foods. But mustard added a tangy sensation in the entire experience of eating. Coating in the light yellow condiment, the Child of Hope's mouth opened wide for the entrance of the food. Slowly biting down to savor that flavorful mustard, he chewed merrily on the meat and bun combination. A little bit of the yellow mustard was perched harmlessly on the side of the blonde's lips, which caused a pink tongue to slip from its cavern and attempt to reach the small stain. But the tongue had failed, and instead, a pale finger swiped at it, penetrating the lips to be gently caressed by the tongue whose failure was easily forgotten. The hot dog was finally devoured entirely, Daisuke feeling that familiar heat swirling in him.

"Daisuke, aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Then... why aren't you eating your hot dog?"

"I'm hungry for you." Daisuke shook his head, thanking every deity he knew he hadn't said that out loud. "Don't you want some dessert?"

"Sure." Takeru beamed at the thought of something sweet with the taste of fruits, artificial or not. Daisuke sighed in relief, glad the blonde was easily distracted enough today. The two headed over to the ice cream parlor, each looking at all the different desserts. Daisuke could feel his sweet tooth getting the better of him as he eyed all the various flavors of ice cream. He particularly found himself drooling over all the kinds of chocolates they had.

"I think I wanna have coffee lover's mocha chocolate ice cream." Daisuke could almost taste it on his tongue, as the smell of the mocha was already beginning to fill his sense. "Or should I have the devil's triple layered chocolate delight? What do you think, Keru? Takeru?"

He turned around, looking for the familiar butterscotch head, only to be faced with a long, hardened, mouth-covered delight. Takeru had found himself immersed in something standing erect in his hand, as his tongue edged out greedily to lick at the edges, the juices that spilled off of it slipping along his tongue, down his throat in a pleasurable sensation. He moaned blissfully, as his lips began devouring inch by inch of the slicked enchantment. He could feel the tip almost hit the back of his throat, as he took one long suck. The sweet essence filled his mouth, as a bit of it escaped the grasps of his lips, trailing down his chin. His face and hand were becoming sticky from the mess of the dripping treasure, as he tried to lick away all the excess juice from his hand.

"Suke? Daisuke?" He titled his head to the side, blinking innocently as his brunette friend continued to stare at him strangely, making no movements of being more than a statue. This was the least amount of movement he had ever seen from the other. Even in his sleep, Daisuke was more active than he was now. Takeru waved his hand in front of the Child of Courage, trying to gain his attention. "Suke? You okay?"

Blinking out of his trance, Daisuke gulped down the saliva that was building in his mouth, trying to remember how to talk again. "F-fine..."

"You sure? You wanna go back? Maybe it's the heat that's affecting you," Takeru asked, completely concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah... it's too hot..." Daisuke blushed, which Takeru merely dismissed as the heat once more. Dragging the brunette back to his apartment, Takeru made sure to turn the air conditioner on.

"You should feel better now." The blonde smiled gently, as the two sat in his bedroom where they had woken up this morning in.

"I don't think so..." Daisuke mumbled beneath his breath, realizing he had spoken out loud. He truly hoped Takeru had not heard him, but his luck sure didn't feel like being nice today.

"What do you mean?"

"N-nothing..."

But you're red again. Are you sure you're okay, Suke?" Out of worry, Takeru placed his forehead against the other's.

"W-what a-are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature. You seem really warm. Maybe it's a fever. Should I call my mom to ask her? I don't want to bother her, though... maybe I should call your parents. But only Jun is home now, isn't she? Then again, she might not even be home..." All through his outward thoughts, he didn't realize the effects he was having on one Daisuke.

Daisuke, however, was very aware of the effects Takeru was causing him from being so close to him. He could smell the scent of strawberries from the other's breath, which he assumed to be the flavor of the popsicle he had eaten previously. Attached to his hair, he noticed, was a hint of citrus and lavender – must be his shampoo. And the all around scent that only Takeru could possess was richer than vanilla but more zesty than cinnamon. He could feel each hot breath caressing against his face, warming his cheeks and brushing teasingly against his lips. He could feel the bare skin against his own with the exchange of body heat. He could feel the burning touch of the pale hand against his skin, making him wonder if he was made of frost from how very hot Takeru felt. Yes, indeed, Takeru was very hot from his looks to his scent to his touch to... wonder what he tastes like.

It was then he realized that if he just leaned a little forward, he could taste the blonde. And then Takeru would fill his senses. Only a little lean...

"Suke!" Takeru pulled back quickly, increasing the distance between the two of them, as he rubbed his cheek. "D-d-did you just LICK ME!"

With the growl of the other as his only warning, Takeru soon found himself sprawled on his carpeted blue floor underneath one very hungry-looking Daisuke.

"A-are you okay, S-suke?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Daisuke hastily leaned forward, crashing his lips against the others, relishing in the taste that summarized everything that was Takeru. He could taste the heat emitting from the blonde as well as the sugariness that the blonde's sweet tooth caused. His taste buds were on overdrive and his tongue could barely contain itself from entering that sweet rapture he found in the blonde's mouth, searching all the crevices for that flavor of ecstasy. But the most beautiful thing ever was the sounds of pleasurable moans coming from the wingless angel that filled his ears. All his senses were driven mad by Takeru. Everything about Takeru was in his system, willing a war if they were to be forced out. But the need of oxygen caused the two to break apart; bruising appearing on the blonde's lips from the utter need Daisuke had felt. "Now I'm okay, for the most part."

"S-suke?" Takeru breathed out, trying to get the much needed oxygen into his lungs. He threw the brunette still straddling him a confused look.

"I finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why I was so jealous of food and your brother!"

"...what?"

Motomiya Daisuke was never one to question himself. Especially when it led to outbursts such as that one. He was glad then for the decision he had made the night before to spend the night over at Takeru's.

"Daisuke, you might want to get off of me."

"No, I like it here."

"But you really should-"

"Nope, I'm not moving and that's final. It's nice seeing you beneath me after all."

"You mean, I'm the uke!"

"Well, yeah. Have you looked in the mirror recently? You definitely have gotten femme."

"Femme?"

"You've been spending too much time with Yamato. I mean, you even grew your hair out."

"That doesn't mean I should be on bottom!"

"Yea huh! If you're gonna be my girlfriend, you have to be on bottom!"

"Girlfriend? Daisuke, if you haven't noticed, I have a penis."

"Mine's bigger!"

"How would you know?"

"..."

"You looked, didn't you?"

"Well, my eyes wandered a little in PE."

"You looked at me while I was changing in school?"

"I couldn't help myself! You're... pretty damn hot."

"Thanks, but that still doesn't mean you're bigger! You didn't get a good enough look."

"Oh yeah! I'll prove it!"

"How are you gonna- What are you doing! Why are you unzipping- Here!"

"See!"

"Wow, you are big, but you might want to put that away before-"

"Takeru! Taichi said he's gonna pay for dinner for the next two weeks-"

"Yeah yeah, just don't try to kill me with your hair spray-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I can explain!"

"Oniichan, it's not what it looks like."

"Motomiya..."

"I suggest running, Daisuke. Run far and fast. And stay awake from his killer hair spray!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU STICK YOUR PENIS IN FRONT OF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER!"

"I hope the neighbors don't start complaining."

"So... what were you guys doing?"

"Comparing."

"Oh. Alright. Who's bigger?"

"Daisuke. You?"

"I am of course. Yamato is femme like you."

"I resent that! You should be glad I don't have a temper like he does."

"It makes things interesting between us."

"In bed, you mean."

"Yeah, that too."

"So..."

"Wanna go watch Yamato try to kill Daisuke?"

"Sure."

Motomiya Daisuke was never one to question himself. But he wondered why no one had warned him about the wrath of a certain protective older brother. Takeru was worth the pain, he guessed. Recalling the kiss, Takeru was definitely worth the pain. It would be nicer if Yamato got over his brother-complex, though.

'Note to self, bribe Taichi into distracting Yamato more.' Daisuke thought as he continued to run from a berserk Yamato.

**THE END! **

Aku: For some reason, while I was writing this fic, I got in the mood to eat a banana and a popsicle. Sorry if it sucks, but it was just to pass the time. I made an overprotective, insane Yamato because Ja really wanted one. About the warning 'sexual implications', you get that I made it seem like sex at times, but it really wasn't. So there were hints of sex, only... not. I don't know what I'm saying anymore, to be honest. So yeah... review if you have the time. If you don't have the time, then... make some.


End file.
